As the density of information stored on a storage medium increases, the use of multiple read heads has been developed to sense and process data from a user data region of a storage medium. In the case of two read heads, the two heads may be located, for example, approximately 100 nm apart in a down track direction. Straight forward data processing using such spacing leads to reasonable processing of user data regions, but results in some advantages and disadvantages in processing data from the servo data regions.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for processing data derived from servo data regions using multiple read heads.